Robin's Story
by greekfreak101
Summary: Robins been acting strange, lately. The team decides to stalk him, to find out what's wrong. Stalker!Young Justice Team. *I adopted this from EpikalStorms. The 1st chapter goes to them.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! greekfreak101 here! I adopted this story from EpikalStorms because she didn't want it any more. I give credit for this chapter to EpikalStorms. They are a great writer! Check out their other stories too!**

* * *

Wally tipped the whipped cream can towards his mouth. The white substance towered over his face, tipping over when he tried to eat the bottom of it.

The bottle disappeared, and the speedster looked around in confusion, dessert topping falling onto his shirt.

"Waly, you idiot, stop acting like an idiot!" Artemis screamed at him, holding the bottle with her thumb and forefinger, trying not to get her hands messy.

Kid Flash smirked and reached for the container, but she held it away from him.

"Stop acting like a moron!"

"Aw, euw nou euw whike et!" He said over his full mouth.

"Speak English!" She said, hitting him upside the head.

"Don't hurt him!" Megan cried out.

Connor turned to her aprehensivly. "Why do you care if he gets hurt or not?"

Kaldur stood in the doorway, watching the scene, shaking his head with a sigh.

Artemis and Wally stood like that, fighting for a while. Then, after Artemis made a comment that he couldn't answer, they all stood silent.

"Ce vrei sa spui?"

They all cocked their heads at the muffles voice. It sounded like... Robin? But why was he speaking in another language?

Sudenly, a sob echoes trough the halls of the mountain.

"Ştiu. Mi-e dor-le atât de mult. „

He walked into the room. After he said another line, he snapped the cell phone that had been held against his ear shut.

He looked around at their staring faces. "De ce te holbezi la mine?" His eyes widened, and he shut them tightly, shaking his head. "I-I'm gonna go out for a walk guys. See you later, kay?"

He walked out of the room. After a few moments, they could hear the faint sound of a motorcycle starting up.

Wally frowned, concerned for his friend. "He's been acting weird, lately. I say we follow him."

The others were about to object, but Artemis nodded. "I agree. I'm... worried for him."

Artemis and Kid Flash were agreeing on something? A sure sign that the universe wanted them to do this.

**XXX**

Robin entered the Gotham City Cemetary at 2:34 pm. The rest of his team followed his movements, wondering why he was in such a dreary place of interest.

Wally was indignant. "Maybe _that's_ why he's always so gloomy! I should really take him to the arcade, sometime. For, y'know, some bro-time."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oookay."

The site of Robin kneeling before two graves stopped them in their tracks.

The undercovered Boy Wonder sobbed violently."Mami, tati, mi-e dor atat de mult! De ce a trebuit să mă părăseşti?" Passerby's walked by him, throwing the poor boy sympethetic and sad smiled. But they didn't do anything about it.

But when one of them ran forward and grabbed him in a headlock, holding a knife to his throat, they all froze, eyes widening in fear.

Connor, apparently, couldn't have this. He ran forward, growling. "Let him go!"

A shadow swooped overhead, and the crowds breathed a sigh of releif as Batman appeared next to Superboy. The man who held Robin was shaking in fear, and his grip on the knife was sweaty and unacurate.

The rest of Young Justice gathered around them, and the crowd cheered as Artemis pulled her bow out and notched an arrow; as Kid Flash suddenly appeared (again—some hadn't even noticed he had left), in costume; as Miss Martian rose into the air, and Aqualad got his water rays (or whatever those are called) ready for a small battle.

Suddenly, Batman growled furiosly, glaring at the man who held the knife. The captive crowds cheers subdued. Batman didn't seem to be in the best of moods. They almost felt sorry for the criminal.

"I would advise you to release my son, and maybe I won't knock that empty head off your shoulders."

The bystanders gasped, and the man paled. Batman had a _son_? This _boy_ was his _son_? What? The arrival of the TV newcasters had gone unoticed, but the crews jaws were agape.

The boy looked up into Batmans face, fearful. "Tati ce este? Acest om încearcă să mă omoare?"

Batman eyes seemed to widen a fraction of a centemeter, before His faces smoothed in understanding. "De ce nu vă sunt vorbitori de limba engleză, Fiul?"

The crowd was almost confused. Batman spoke this strange language, too? Well, he would have to, if this boy was his son... His _son_.

The boy cocked his head to the side, careful to avoid the knife which ,by the way, was shaking hazardly. "De ce nu sunt eu ... Stai, nu vorbesc engleza?"

Batman shook his head. "Nu ... pasăre mică, puteţi avea grijă de dumneavoastră tâlhar El începe să-mi griji.?"

The boys face lit up. He smiled, choking back his tears from before. He suddenly flipped up and climb on the back of the mans shoulders, much to the peoples surprise.

Of course, if Batman had a son, how could he not be like his terrifying father?

Moments later. Only moments later, the man was lying on his side, unconcious.

Wow.

Just...

Wow.

Batman walked forward and put a hand on his sons(omgomgomg) shoulder. "Te-ai descurcat bine, pasărea mea."

The boy stared down at the man. He didn't respond for a while. Then, he looked up, at the Young Justice team. "Tu ... veţi fi în continuare prietenii mei, da?"

Artemis sighed. "Robin, please speak english. We can't understand it when you talk in... whatever langueage your talking in."

The boy's (crowd gasped: Robin? Really?) head tilted to the side. It was... adorable? Yup.

Batman looked down at him. "Robin, vă rugăm să vorbească limba engleză. Noi nu putem înţelege atunci cand vorbiti inch ... indiferent de langueage vorbind inch "

His eyes brightened, then his face fell. "Ne cerem scuze, Artemis nu pot. Nu ştiu de ce, totuşi.."

Batman looked up. "He can't, but he doesn't know why."

They were silent. Batman sighed, looking up. "How about we go to the Batcave, hmm? Let's take this there." He looked down at Robin (bystander gasp). "Cum despre mergem la Batcave. Să luăm această acolo. "

He nodded, and Batman spoke into his wrist watch/communicator. "Six to the Batcave." And in a flash, they were all gone.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked it! Again this chapter is written by EpikalStorms, so don't give me any credit.**

**I won't update for a while, because I got other stories to write. i just didn't want anybody else getting this, so I adopted it.**

**Check out my other stories:**

A Young Robin  
Peanut Butter Cookies  
Gym Class  
Young Justice Poems

**For Percy Jackson Fans:**

Mark of Athena

**Check out EpikalStorms other stories too!**

**For the Romani, look it up on google translate for Romanian.**

**~greekfreak101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first official chapter! Yay! Hope you like it! Told ya I'd update today TheRockingWriter! :) Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I think we have established the fact that no one on FF owns Young Justice.**

* * *

_Previously: He nodded, and Batman spoke into his wrist watch/communicator. "Six to the Batcave." And in a flash, they were all gone._

**Chapter 2:**

Once the flash died down, they were in the Batcave. The Young Justice team couldn't believe that they were in the Batcave. Batman let no one, and I mean no one enter the Batcave but the Batfamily.

"I see you have arrived Master Batman," an elderly man said coming out of an elevator. "And you seem to have brought the team. Would you care for some cookies?" He asked addressing the team.

"YES!" Wally practically shouted. He was so hungry even though he only ate an hour ago. The rest of the team said yes too, but with more manners and politeness than him.

"Any you Master Robin?" The elderly man asked addressing the smallest and youngest person in the cave.

"Da Alfie. Mulțumesc. (Yes Alfie. Thank you.)" Robin replied. The man Robin dubbed as 'Alfie' seemed to know the strange language too as he nodded in understanding.

Before he left to go get the cookies, the man said, "You may address me as Alfred. Though Master Robin seems to insist to call me Alfie."

Once Alfred left, the team turned on Batman, their faces telling him that they wanted answers. Batman sighed and said, "I suppose you guys have some questions, so ask away."

Artemis was the first one to ask a question. "What is that strange language that you and Robin keep talking in?"

"The language is Romany, and it is Robin's first language." Batman replied.

"Wait, Rob's first language isn't English?" Wally asked even though it was a dumb question. What else can you expect from him.

"Asta e ceea ce a spus KF. Foloseste-ti capul! (That's what he just said KF. Use your head!)" Robin said slightly annoyed.

"Umm...What?" Wally, Miss Martian, and Artemis asked in unsion.

"He said, 'That's what he just said KF. Use your head!'" Batman replied.

"Oh."

Kaldur opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interuppted by Alfred coming back out of the elevator with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He was carrying two whole trays full of them, one of them bigger than the other. Looks like he knew about a speedsters metabolism.

"Your cookies Master Batman, Master Robin, Misstress Miss Martain, Master Aqualad, and Mistress Artemis," Alfred said placing one tray on a table near by. "And yours Master Kid Flash," he said hnding the bigger plate of cookies to KF.

As Kid Flash dug into his cookies, the others said thank you and grabbed a few from the plate Alfred had placed on the table.

Alfred left so the team and Batman could have a private discussion. Before he left though, he turned to Batman and said, "Don't keep them up late Master Batman. They all got school tomorrow."

Batman nodded to show that he understood.

"Trebuie să merg la școală mâine? Adică nimeni nu ma va intelege, pentru că eu pot vorbi doar limba română. (Do I have to go to school tomorrow? I mean no one will understand me, because I can only speak Romanian.)" Robin asked.

"No Robin. You will be staying inside the house until we have figured out how to get you to speak English again."

"Ești serios de gând să mă țină în casă toată ziua pentru cine știe cât timp!? Îți amintești măcar ce sa întâmplat ultima oară!? (Are you seriously going to keep me in the house all day for who knows how long?! Do you even remember what happened last time?!)" Robin practically shouted.

Batman winced remembering the pranking spree Robin went on because he was bored. "Good point. You might be able to go to school if we lie and say you have a sore throat. That or you could come to work with me."

The team was a little surprised by the little exchange between Batman and Robin. They weren't used to Batman being friendly. Robin being childish was nothing new to them though.

"Umm... Bats?" Wally asked. "If Rob goes to work with you, won't your co-workers wonder why your son is with you and not at school?"

Batman looked at Wally with a look that said _'Are you seriously doubting that? Don't you know who I am?'. _Wally knew the secret identities of Batman and Robin so he felt a bit stupid.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Right. I forgot."

Robin cackled because it was funny how Wally forgot that Batman was Bruce Wayne. Wally and Batman glared at him while the team just watched in confusion.

Artemis finally figured it out though. She knew why they were laughing and why Batman gave Wally that look. "Does Wally know your secret identities?" She asked-more like demanded.

Robin nodded. "Da, dar l-am cunoscut când aveam zece ani. Acest lucru a fost înainte de Batman spus că nu pot spune nimănui. (Yes, but I met him when I was ten. This was before Batman said I couldn't tell anyone.)"

"Umm... Rob? No offense or anything, but maybe you should let Batman do the talking. We can't exactly understand what you're saying." Wally said trying not to hurt Robin's feelings.

"Bine. (Okay.)" Robin nodded.

"May you translate Robin's answer to Artemis' question Batman."

"I could, but where's the fun in that?" Batman smirked as Robin's teammates' jaws dropped.

"Come on! just tell us so we can know why Wally knows your identities and we don't!" Conner shouted.

Robin was cackling in the background.

"The translation is: 'Yes, but I met him when I was ten. This was before Batman said I couldn't tell anyone.' That is the translation word for word." Batman said.

"Well, can we know his identity now since we know that Wally knows?" M'gann asked.

Batman was about to say 'no', but Robin intervened. "Vă rugăm tata! Sunt obosit de a ascunde identitatea mea de la ei! (Please dad! I'm tired of hiding my identity from them!)" Robin said using his puppy dog eyes that Batman could see through the sunglasses.

Batman couldn't resist and said it was okay.

Robin literally jumped for joy and hugged Batman. The team was surprised for what like the billionth time that day. The Dynamic Duo really did act different down in the Batcave.

Then without warning, Robin detached himself from Batman and ripped off his sunglasses. To say that the team was surprised was an understatement. They did not expect Robin to be Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard "Dick" John Grayson. That meant Batman was Bruce Wayne. The dynamic duo was _Bruce Wayne_ and _Dick Grayson. _

"Well that was a bit unexpected, huh guys?" Wally asked seeing the looks on his teammates' faces. He was smiling at their shocked faces too.

Artemis knew she shouldn't have done it, especially with Batman in the room, but she couldn't resist. She walked straight up to Robin-no it was Dick now-and oh what a dick Dick was, and punched him. His head snapped sideways, but when he turned back to Artemis, he was smiling.

Ți-am spus ya am râde despre asta într-o zi. (Told ya we'd laugh about it someday.)" Dick laughed.

"Would you please translate Batman," Artemis asked nicely resisting the urge to beat Dick to pulp.

"He said, 'Told ya we'd laugh about it someday.'" Batman said.

Before Artemis could reply, Alfred came downstairs. "I believe it is about time for the team to go home. After all they have school tomorrow and thier families are probably wondering where they are. You may continue this meeting tomorrow after school."

The team nodded and reluctantly left through the zeta tubes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and I might-_might_-update faster!_  
_**

**Robin: Vă rugăm să actualizați așa că am putea vorbi engleza din nou în curând! (Please update so I can speak English again soon!)**

**GF101: Y'all know you want him to be able to speak English again soon!**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
